


[podfic] Tense

by erica_schall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, HP: EWE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: Audio recording of Faith Wood's 'Tense'
Author summary: Harry and Draco have sex. Very, very slowly. Seriously, this is, like, 3K of penetration.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110284) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



  
  
cover art created by [cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel)

download at Mediafire: [mp3 (24 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t83k4i6v8vkul1p/Tense.mp3) or [m4b (26 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8g2lqmqz9pxbbb5/Tense.m4b)

or download/stream at Box.com: [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/ubhy2kkruswgxd2jwxfok5n7wfnes5k4)


End file.
